KakuHida Retrobution Comes Swift
by ShadyMidna
Summary: NAME HAS BEEN CHANGED - ANGST! This story is based off of the song 'Goodbye, I'm Sorry' by And Then I Turned Seven... Hidan knows something's coming. Jashin will surely committing the mother of all sins... Falling in love.


**Hey, hey! ShadyMidna here with my first KakuHida! :) Jashin! I can't even begin to describe how much I love this couple! I was origanally going put a little lemony goodness in here, but I didn't have any time... Sorry ^^; I promise next time though! :D**

**Please enjoy!^^ I figgin' cried while I wrote this so don't laugh at me! ;_______;**

**_Warning! YAOI! Meaning... maleXmale... If you hate gay men DON'T READ! . _You've been warning...**

* * *

The silver haired immortal stared at his partner's beautiful scars. Everyone called him a monster, but Hidan saw the good in him. He saw the real him. That's why they loved each other so much… because they understood each other. Hidan saw through the mask the Kakuzu constantly put up to keep himself from being hurt. He knew how it felt to look at your life, either past or foreshadowing the future, how scary it was to imagine going through it alone.

He also knew that their time together was running out. He had sinned an incurable sin.

He'd fallen in love.

Jashin would never forgive him. There would be some type of retribution against him and Hidan knew it. He was too afraid to tell Kakuzu because he knew his partner was afraid of being alone again… and so was he.

It was so hard for Hidan to think about losing him. To him it was unthinkable. If it happened he didn't know if his fragile heart could bare it. He didn't want to believe anything would happen…

He just wanted to stay in the past. Re-live the good times the duo has been through…

--

_Life was so meaningless to Hidan. Being immortal you'd think he'd be more optimistic, but no. It seemed he didn't know **how**_ _to live._

_Sure he smiled, but they were all fake. The only thing that ever truly made him smile was inflicting pain upon himself. To Hidan, that was his only source of joy._

"_Hidan. Hurry up. We're wasting too much time here."_

_Okay… maybe there was **one** other thing..._

_Hidan smiled to himself as he had been fast walking to keep up with his partner. "Okay Kakuzu."_

_Kakuzu was the only reason Hidan hadn't killed himself yet (even if he could). Even though he wasn't sure if Kakuzu even thought anything of him, he was Hidan's only other drug._

_He would do anything for his attention, which is why he often annoyed him with his incessant complaining. Hidan just wanted Kakuzu to recognize him for his loyalty. He made to sure to always do his rituals perfectly when his partner watched. He wanted him to **notice him.**_

_--_

Hidan hadn't always known it but Kakuzu had loved him for along time. He knew that Hidan was the only one that could understand how he felt inside. He's been the only one he'd ever opened up to. All those years back when he _did_ have a family, they even ignored him. They called him _"Monster!"_ and left him to fend for himself just because he was different. After the rejection of even his own family, Kakuzu built a wall around his heart. He put on this mask of deception to make people believe he heartless when in reality he was really hurting on the inside. No one but Hidan knew that he even sometimes had to cry himself to sleep because of all the built up pain.

No matter what he did, the memories would never leave him. They came back to haunt him every night, either in his sleep or as visions before the pain put him to sleep.

Kakuzu was always envious of his partner. He had flawless skin; he had no reason to hide his face behind a mask. Hidan was probably his parents pride and joy… before his killed them at least. Well Kakuzu was never really sure of why Hidan left. He'd never talk about it.

But Kakuzu… He had every reason to hide his face. He was hideous. A monster…just like everyone said. Everyone except… Hidan. Hidan, unlike the others, said his face was beautiful and that he shouldn't hide it behind a mask. He'd say that and then kiss him. For some reason, no matter how many times, he would begin to cry. But not from the pain, but from the joy that he was feeling. Hidan was the only one that made him happy…He didn't know what he'd do if anything ever happened to him.

Hidan never really understood why he cried. He always said he wasn't worth any tears…

--

_He kept cutting and cutting. Yet he felt no pain, instead it was ecstasy. Pure pleasure from enduring the stinging blade that sliced away at his hand._

_Kakuzu felt sick just watching Hidan do this. It wasn't the blood that made him sick though._

_One more cut and then Hidan jabbed the knife into his heart. He smiled and moaned at the advanced pleasure he felt. Kakuzu had to look away to keep himself from tearing up. How would anyone feel if they watched the one person they cared most about, even when they claimed they loved them, practically DIE in front of your eyes. But Kakuzu, even though he knew about his partner's immortalness, would always sigh in relief that Hidan wasn't going anywhere. He'd be there… never dying._

_--_

But, there were times when the two did fight…

--

"_Son of a bitch!" The masochist screamed as his masked partner threw his dismembered head at a wall. "You could at least be nice and tell me to shut the fuck up before chopping my fucking head off!"_

"_Would you stop your whining...?"_

_"Hey, who said I was whining? To me this is heaven." Yeah… that's Hidan's typical response._

_It's been five years. Five years the zombie duo has been in business together. And through all those years of abuse, Hidan never complained. Almost like he enjoys it… Never mind, he does! But they always got in the same stupid fights over Hidan's religion. To Kakuzu, Jashinism seemed like a sickness, a disorder controlling Hidan's life, even his very youth. Not that he was complaining or anything… Eternal youth was unobtainable for any normal person._

_He should be dead by now, but he wasn't… Living a lie. When everyone he ever knew all grew old and died he didn't. He lived on. Everyone one was dead now and his generation was extinct. There have been times when he asked himself, "Why bother?" He was nearly contemplating suicide! He was glad he was a live though because now he had something, someone to live for, someone who kept him going. Hidan was almost like a guardian angel. If there was a God… this was definitely a sign that someone was looking out for him._

_Together for five years…? He didn't need one more… he needed an eternities worth. So goodbye, life's abuse. The wounds have begun to heal._

_--_

Kakuzu and Hidan had been separated during battle. Kakuzu was down one heart. All that kept running though Hidan's mind as he watched his partner's form disappear in the distance was, _'You better still be alive when I get back… you stupid asshole.' _He smiled. Of course he'd still be alive. He promised… he promised they'd be together forever.

As the battle progressed Hidan knew that might not be the case… "It's your partner's…" The spiky haired brat announced.

'_Okay… Two hearts down. He'll be fine!' _

Now he laid at the bottom of a pit… just a head. You have no idea how much that had to have sucked!

"_Oops. You saw that?"_ Were the last words he remembered saying to his partner. But he would come and get him, right? Kakuzu would kill the little shit that buried him down here and dig him out! And though he wasn't connected to his body he felt a strange twinge in his heart. "Kakuzu…? You didn't…" He frowned.

This was Jashin's retribution. He knew it would come, but… he never thought so soon.

Days passed and no one came. That's when Hidan's worst fears were confirmed. Kakuzu was dead and he was stuck down there for eternity. Being immortal he would never die, so he'd never get another chance to be with him… He'd never get another chance to see Kakuzu… This was the worst fate Jashin could have brought upon him.

Kakuzu was gone forever and he was stuck. He decided to take a nice long nap… he had nothing else better to do with his eternity. But, the funny thing is… he never woke up. He was allowed to see Kakuzu one last time. Now they'd never be apart, just like he promised. Together forever…

_And I'm sorry, but this is my fate._

_Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay._

_And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long._

_So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me,_

_I'm not worth any tears…_

_

* * *

_

**The story is based on a song that just WON'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD! . _'Goodbye, I'm Sorry'_ by And Then I Turned Seven**

**I really recommened the song... it's really sad, but it has a meaning.**

**Sorry if I wasted your time with my crap_tastic_ story.**

**Spams and flames will be laughed at! Haha! I'm already laughing :P**


End file.
